Two major projects are accomplished by IARC: evaluation of the carcinogenic risk of chemicals to humans; and survey of chemicals being tested for carcinogenicity. The first task centers around preparation of monographs on each chemical. The sections of the monograph will include data on physical and chemical characteristics, production, use, occurrence, and analytical methods. The biological data relevant to evaluation of carcinogenic risk will include data on metabolism, acute and short-term toxicity data, mutagenicity data, embryotoxicity and teratogenicity data, and carcinogenicity data on experimental animals and observations in humans. The Survey Bulletin will report testing data from laboratories, worldwide, on a frequency of eighteen to twenty-four months. These compilations are intended to prevent duplication in testing and to identify voids in knowledge.